Book One: Awaken
by TheLastRose
Summary: Currently on hold
1. Prologue

A.N. Book One of the Beyond The One Series! My longer fanfiction so we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except my OC's the children who these stories are based around.

* * *

The One No More

_Thee Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadow lie._

_One Ring to rue them all, One Ring to find them_

_One Ring to bring them all, and in darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadow lie._

* * *

But that One Ring was gone along with the Dark Lord himself, or what was left of him from his first defeat. All its tainted wickedness had vanished within Mt.Doom when the Ring had dissolved in the lava.

The owners of the Three Elven Rings sailed west to the undying lands with most of the Elven population. They knew that the time of the Elves was at an end, and the race of Men must learn to stand on their own.  
Those elves how choose to remain moved to Rivendell, The Last Homely Home for it was the easiest place to interact with the other races of Middle Earth.

The dwarfs remained in their mines, since none had joined the War of the Ring except Gimli. Nothing really changed for them until they received word that Moria had been cleansed of the Balrog. Then their was talk of moving back into it but to many haunting memories of the horror the dwarfs had face with in those walls still lingered and Moria would remain empty till the end of time. The seven rings remained lost, three in Mordor the others in the graves of long dead dragons deep within mountains of old.

No one was ever sure what had happen to the Nine since only one Witch King was ever reported as killed for he died at the Battle of Minas Tirith at the hands of Éowyn. The Witch King claimed that no man could kill him but, of course, Éowyn was no man. The other eight fought on their Nazgûl during the War of the Ring before the Black Gates of Mordor against the eagles. When the Eye fell they fled along with the orcs and other evil beasts. But unlike the weaker ones they did not show up again.

Frodo, who was the hero that destroyed the Ring was left broken by his prolonged exposure to it. He was also missing one of his fingers after having Sméagol bit it off, ring and all. The young Hobbit being slightly crazed then shoved the once Hobbit off the cliff into the lava and almost sent himself in as well. Luckily Sam Gamgee managed to pull him up and get him to safety until the eagles came to carry them away. Frodo made the decision to go west with the elves along with Bilbo Baggins.

Sam went home to the Shire after the War. He saw Frodo off and returned home to where his wife and two beautiful daughters were waiting. He had decided to live a quiet life but kept his miniature pony well and made a few trips with Merry and Pippin to Minas Tirith to visit their old friends.

Merry and Pippin remained much like they had before but never could remain settled in the Shire. They choose on the other hand to wonder Middle Earth know that most beasts were go. Both still kept their swords belted at their sides ready to fight and their own ponies moving.

Gandalf who began the journey as the Grey became the White. After crowning Aragorn he went to the Shire with the hobbits. No one expected that he would go west with the elves and the two hobbits at his side. He went to guide Frodo through the beauty of the undying land in hopes that the Halfling could find some sort of peace.

Gimli the only dwarf to fight in the whole War of the Ring went back to the mines carrying the word of the victory and of the fall of the demon Balrog to his kin. Yet after his adventure he grudging had to admit he had grown fond of the elf he had traveled with and ended up moving in to Rivendell where he started crafting different tools to trade on his monthly visits to Gondor's grad city, Minas Tirith.

Legolas, prince of Mirkwood was one of the few elves who remained in Middle Earth. He choose to move it to Minas Tirith allowed Aragorn's brothers in law, the twins Elladan and Elorhir to co-rule over the last of the elven population. He became the companion, adviser, and best friend of the new king of Gondor. He remained his gentle, elegant single self, insisting that he would one day find the "right" one.

Éowyn of Rohan married Faramir, the general of Gondor's army and moved in with him. Her husband managed to pull her out of her depression of losing her uncle and they went on to have a son named Boromir after the passed away uncle who had fought and died bravely protecting the Ring and he who bore it. By 15 and a half he was the spitting image of his father but with his mother's eyes.

Éomer took over the throne of Rohan from Théoden and buried him beside his son. The Riders of Rohan remained faithful allies to Gondor. Their king married a stick of a lady, who he had been courting before he was banished and by 17 Théoden, also named after one who had passed away, was as hard headed as his father and had become a master horse swordsman.

Last but not least Aragorn the new king of Gondor!! He married Arwen happily and ruled with a kind heart. He worked at making trade routes with the elves and dwarves and even the hobbits who were extra good at cooking. Arwen bore him first a son, Belthar who grew into a strong 16 year old with a tender heart and strong arm. She then gave him a beautiful girl with elven ears and eyes and a quiet personally who he named Marágold. At 14 it was apparent her hair and face were from her mother while her gold eyes were uniquely her own. The girl loved the stories and poems of old and her voice rose with the old songs well.

17 and a half years had passed since the fall of the Dark Lord and Middle Earth is at peace. But with many questions regarding the Mortal Nine Rings have been left unanswered and a shadow is beginning to stir.

* * *

A.N. This is just the little history blurb to cover what happen in the 17 and a half years before the story begins. Prologue basicly! Hope you like it. R&R please! 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I understand that many of my facts may not be considered correct, but then again I am not trying to be. I made up the stuff that had happened in the prologue of my story just like I'm going to through the rest series. Please understand that I do not wish to follow Tolkien's history perfectly, many fanfiction writers don't. That is why it is called FANfiction. I do not plan to go back and correct the prologue to match Tolkien's facts for that would mess up the complete story. Once more I'm sorry if you believe I am ignorant to the facts around what happened to the characters after the War of the Ring but remember that many stories on do not follow books, movies, games, ect. word for word which also may explain many odd pairings that were not touched in the real thing.

Next I am not fluent in an of the elven text so if the names do not sound elven they probably aren't because I don't know any.

Also I understand that Tolkien may not describe a lady as I stick but as it would be I do.

Last, the Witch Kings mounts may be known as Fell Beasts but in the third movie the Witch King when attacking the King of Rohan refers to his mount as a Nazgul when telling Eowyn and I quote, "Do not stand between a Nazgul and it's prey,"

Thank you for the correction of my facts but like I said I enjoy changing it to make it a little different from Tolkien's so please understand that.

The next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow! Hope you'll enjoy it!


	3. Ch One: Foretelling

A.N. A real chapter this time! But first a few things, not many I promise! First off I've decided to take the suggestion and make this story in another universe, one where things go a little differently and an old shadow is revived! Second I stand corrected on the Nazgul thing, I've been told both on and off that Nazgul is another name for the Witch King and was threated by a close friend that if I didn't admit I was wrong she'd pull my ears! Lastly THANK YOU for the reviews!! Out of three stories on right now this is the only one that got any reviews! Most likely cause the other ones suck but oh well what do you do?

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please feel free to read on!

* * *

Chapter One: Foretelling

Marágold always loved the tales of old and the not so old. Ever since she was old enough to remain up and listen to the retelling of the Fellowship of the Ring and their adventures she had been enthralled! No matter how many times she heard them she never got bored of them. But something always bugged and confused her by the end of the story. What ever happen to the last eight Witch Kings and the Rings they all wore? Tired of trying to wrap her head around such a confounding question on her own she decided the best person to speak with on the matter was someone who had been present during at least one of the battles involving the evil beasts. Since Éowyn, the only person ever reported to have slain one of the nine was all the way out in Rohan she choose to approach her Ada, King Elessar, who went by many names, Aragorn, Strider and her favorite Estel. She was also sure that he had many other names but at the moment it did not matter, she had her mind set firmly on answers and she was sure her father could give them to her.

Late on mid-winter evening a raven haired girl of fourteen summers crept from her bed. She wore only a silk night gown that reached her ankles but she quickly tossed on a heavier robe to ward off the cold air. Even with a warm fire in the hearth of her room Marágold could feel the chilly draft against her face. Wrapping the crimson robe tighter she picked up the candle from her desk and left the room.

The candle did little to light her path to her father's study where she was sure he would be. Her feet making not a whisper on the hard stone floor as Marágold moved down the hallway passing the oak doors to both her brother and her parents' room. Her golden eyes combed the shadowed hall piercing the darkest corners to insure she was alone. A sound drifted in through one of the windows from the darkening night beyond and her elegantly pointed ears twitched ever so slightly in response. Bravely the king's daughter crossed to the last door in the passage before the stairs, a sliver of light peering out from underneath. Here Marágold paused debating whether or not she should knock or not. Confidently she stuck out her chin and opened the door just enough to slip in.

King Elessar was sitting at a rather large desk positioned in the far side of the room, opposite the door. The wall it was pushed up against had large windows that during the day allowed plenty of light in but now offered only a view of the starless sky. The right wall was covered completely with books on shelves, the left a fireplace surrounded by comfy chairs. The last wall with the door held large tapestries of the War of the Ring created by the most accurate and skilled weavers in Middle Earth. The weary king had been bent over a stack of papers by looked up at Marágold's entrance.

"What is wrong?" he asked standing to face her fully.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied crossing the room to stand before him. "Too many questions." Aragorn regarded his youngest for a moment before ushering towards the more comfortable chairs. He took her candle and set it on the hearth and then took his own seat.

"Now what are these questions that are keeping you from your rest?" he questioned and Marágold sighed.

"Ada, what ever happened to the Nine Rings?" Now Aragorn was not too terribly surprised by this question for he knew of his daughter's interest in the events of the past.

"Well," he said carefully. "After the One Ring was destroyed the three belonging to the elves lost their power so it was assumed that the same thing happened to the seven and nine."

"Assumed?" Marágold pressed leaning forward in her seat. Her eyebrows knitted together, her brain already pondering this possibility.

"You must understand that not a single one of the dwarf's seven or the men's nine were ever found so neither this nor other theories could ever be proven," he explained in a hushed tone. Tiredness was tugging at the corners of his eyes so he rose motioning for his daughter to do the same. King Elessar took the candle in one hand and placed the other on Marágold's shoulder to guide her from the room.

Softly Aragorn tucked his youngest into bed brushing a strand of her mid-back length hair from her face. He bent down a planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good night," he murmured to her as he straightened.

"Good night Ada," she replied as she turned her gaze to the window. Just before he opened the door to leave another question escaped her lips.

"Would you be afraid to fight another war?" He turned to look at her but discovered her eyes were firmly fixed on the world outside.

"Why?" Was all he could manage out of confusion.

"Something is brewing out there Ada," the half elf whispered. "I can feel it coming." Slowly she looked over to him not a hint of emotion playing at her fair features.

"It'll bring with it darkness and doom and leave behind only ruin and blood." With that Marágold passed out.

* * *

A.N. Is it good?... Horrible? Please tell me!!! R&R 


	4. Ch Two: Scarred

A.N. Let's get right to it!

Disclaimer: Sigh... me plus nothing equals correct. Meaning Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two: Scarred

_Smoke billowed into the already cloud chocked sky, smothering the light of the roaring flames. Marágold stood arms hanging at her side in the center of a wide field. Fire rippled over much of dead grass and dark forms sprawled across the ground. The raven haired girl turned to the nearest form and knelt down reaching out to turn it over. A scream of absolute horror ripped from her throat echoing through the air. Quickly she stumbled back from the form that she had discovered was a dead body. She knocked into something and tumbled backwards over yet another body. Her golden eyes widened as she gaped for breath. Twisted at an odd angle with her black locks in tangles and drifting across her pale waxy skin was the face of her mother Arwen! The elf's once bright eyes were dull and lifeless, staring endlessly at her daughter. _

"_M-m-mother……" she whimpered tears building in her eyes. A sick feeling stirred within her so she turned away only to spot someone stumbling through the crisp smoke filled air._

"_Ada?" Marágold called as the newcomer became more solid and recognizable. Aragorn swayed on his feet, blood spattered across the front of his tunic._

"_ADA!!" she screamed attempting to stand but only managed to trip over her mother's arm which was bent completely the wrong way. A roar filled the air droning out the sizzle as the fire drew closer. From the sky descended a dragon like creature with wide wings and a long neck that snaked back and forth. The Fell Beast's eyes narrowed in on the weakened king and his head bent forward, the rows of sharp fangs glittering in the constantly moving. It opened its maw wide and engulfed Aragorn in one bite. Marágold released a chocked sob burying her head in her hands._

"_Noooooooooo," she cried "Please no!!" The shadowed man mounted behind the Fell Beast's head slowly dismounted, his black cloak whipping around him. The Witch King's helm glittered sickly as he strode over to tower over Marágold. He reached down and wrapped his claw like right hand around her neck, lifting her from the ground. Her gaze fell across the golden band on his ring finger. One of the men's nine! A searing heat erupted from the piece burning a small spot one her neck where it touched creating a crescent shaped scar. Marágold would have screamed in pain but she was already gasping for air and her vision started to blur._

"_You can not defeat me," he hissed as her world went black._

* * *

Marágold cried out sitting up ridge and taking deep breaths. Arwen leapt up in worry hugging her daughter as dry sobs wrenched through her body. She ran a hand through the younger's hair whispering soothing words in her ear. For a moment Arwen paused to lean back and look at the only other person in the room, a middle aged women who waited upon the royal family whenever one was sick. 

"Fetch King Elessar and inform him that his daughter is awake," she commanded before returning to rub circles on Marágold's back. The maid bowed slightly and scurried silently from the room. The fourteen year old girl rested her head weakly against her mother's shoulder assuring herself that it had only been a dream….a very bad dream! Yet she couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had manifested in the pit of her stomach. Absently she lifted a had and ran a finger over her neck stopping when she came across a small crescent shaped scar embedded in her skin. A look of horror crossed her face.

* * *

Down on one of lower levels Boromir sat up sweat pouring down his forehead. He lifted his left hand to work out the dull ache in his neck but it froze when the tips of fingers brushed up against a circler scar on the right side.

* * *

Far away in the heart of Rohan's golden hall Théoden rose from his bed gasping. Groggily he shook his head, spraying his hair in all directions. 

"What a weird dream," he muttered straightening. "Was that Lady Marágold?" He turned to the window running a hand through his hair then down his neck. His breath caught as he discovered a triangular shaped scar.

"What the……?" he gaped.

* * *

A.N. AHHHH!!! I've got no self-confidence and feel dishearted!! I feel this sucks but people also tell me that you are your own worst critic so it might be just me... R&R while I cry in a corner. 


End file.
